VALENTINE'S DAY LOVE ROULETTE
by MasterSqueakToy
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Naruto is determined to make sure that the person who he admirers most to acknowledge him. The only problem is that's easier said than done! All of Konoha is enjoying the spirit of love as random hijinks are sure to be underway. Tenten as a matchmaker plus Naruto as the messenger equals a chaotic mess. Comedy Silliness. Sasu/Naru Shino/Kiba (Review please)
1. Step One, Set a Goal

VALENTINE'S DAY LOVE ROULETTE

**CHAPTER ONE:**

STEP ONE; SET A GOAL

* * *

Valentine's Day, there was something about the day that always made Naruto feel a little unsettled...and uneasy. Valentine's day wasn't really a holiday for ninjas. What made the genin feel even more unsettled was that he was often the outcast when it came to receiving any gifts. Then again, he never offered any either. The blonde wanted this year to be different. As he sat down on the floor he suddenly clapped his hands to pump him up. "This year, I'm sending one," he vowed and hopped up to his feet to look for his little frog wallet to see how much money he had. When he opened it, he was suddenly very disappointed.

"Maybe I shouldn't have had so much ramen at Ichiraku..." he mumbled. If he were going to do something for Valentine's day, then he had to get some money quick. The only thing he could think of was doing a quick mission or borrowing the money. As much as he liked the old man, he rarely liked to hand out anything that really paid him anything. The only mission he was bound to get was something dealing with catching a lost pet or doing laundry. _'Might as well try,'_ he figured before quickly changing out of his nightclothes and hurrying down to the hokage's office.

Konoha was strangely very festive. He saw various people hanging lanterns and various streamers. He saw signs about Valentine's specials and various products specially designed for couples. He saw people walking hand in hand or girls hugging onto their lover's arm. He just stood there, watching. Then for a brief moment he pictured Sakura grabbing onto his arm and a giddy little giggle broke from his lips. As terrible as his mission was bound to be, he wanted to get enough money to buy Sakura something that she would like. Before he could make it to the Hokage's office, he was suddenly distracted by the sight of Rock Lee training. Well, at first he _thought_ he was training, until he noticed that the male was counting off, "1, 2, 3, 4. 1, 2, 3, 4" He noticed that his footsteps were moving with each number and his arms were flopping...strangely. "Ey," Naruto lazily began as he walked over for a quicker look. "What are you doing Bushy Brows?"

"I'm training," he voiced sternly. "If I don't make this turn perfectly, then I have to three hundred push-ups."

"Uh...huh," Naruto said as he tilted his head. "And...what exactly are you training for?"

The sudden question caught Rock Lee off guard causing him to stumble. He was absolutely devastated and for a brief moment his large eyes teared up. In stead of giving up, the dark haired boy started doing his push-ups and counting off to three hundred, just as he had promised. This did not answer Naruto's question.

"Hey, hey," Naruto began, but Rock Lee continued to count.

"Don't mind him," Tenten spoke up causing Naruto glance over towards her. She giggled before using a scroll to summon some type of advertisement flyer. "There's a love guru in town," she explained as Naruto started to read over it. "She tells you about your true love and what you have to do to well accomplish it. Everyone's been going over to her. You didn't know?"

Naruto shook his head.

"But...she's been here almost for three days," Tenten added, but Naruto continued to look just as clueless. This caused her to sigh heavily. "You didn't notice the big line? Or that everyone had one of these?" She held up her wrist and there was a beaded bracelet fastened with pink, red and white beads. Each of the beads had a special kanji for "good luck" "love" "fortune", etc, written in black ink. "She'll even bless your future relationships."

Naruto glanced over to see that strangely enough he did notice one of those bracelets on Rock Lee's wrist. "So, Bushy Brows went to the guru?" Tenten rolled her eyes towards Naruto's nickname for her team mate, but nodded. "She told him that he needed to be romantic and take up dancing. He should attack love. At least that's what he told me."

Naruto glanced once more towards Rock Lee and watched just how focused he was on keeping up his punishment. It was if he was trapped in his own little world. Tenten was about to continue on her way, however Naruto suddenly moved in front of her. "Tenten, do you think the guru could give advice on what type of gift I should buy...well, the _person_ I want to make my valentine?"

"Youhaven'tboughtityet?!" she blurted out in sudden disbelief.

"Shhhhh," Naruto swiftly said and looked around to make sure that no one heard.

"But it's _already _Valentine's day. You're supposed to deliver them, not purchase them," Tenten explained, "Haven't you ever given anyone a Valentine before?"

Naruto's face revealed hints of embarrassment and awkwardly laughed to release some of the tension in his body. "No...I um...I haven't."

"Have you ever _received_ a Valentine before?" Tenten asked out of curiosity causing Naruto to look even more embarrassed. Suddenly Tenten had a brilliant idea. "Then it's up to Tenten Cupid Matchmaker to help you!"

"What experience do you have with love?" Naruto flatly asked, causing her to defensively snap, "More experience than you!"

Naruto still wasn't convinced. "I dunno...this seems like something Ino would be better at. I mean, how many boyfriends have you had?"

"Uhhh" she began.

"How many Valentines have you received?" he added causing his skepticism to be even more apparent.

Tenten rose an eyebrow and tossed up her hand and started to walk past him. "Fine, don't ask for my help." "No, no,no!" Naruto plead as he moved in front of her once more. "I'll do whatever you ask if you help me!"

"Then first we need to go to the guru!" Tenten announced and started hurrying off, and Naruto ran with her. For Naruto it was a little odd hanging out with Tenten. After all, there was a lot of mystery around Team 10. All he knew was that they were older than the rest of the genin and they often worked really hard with Guy-Sensei. It was cool that he was hanging out with a girl, but Tenten wasn't as cute as Sakura. Just as that thought crossed his thoughts he saw the pink haired girl step out bakery. As always she had her long pink hair pulled back and Naruto found his thoughts starting to jumble.

"Hihi Sakura-chan!" Tenten greeted, causing him to stop near her.

"Hi Tenten," Sakura replied before glancing over at Naruto and noticing the awkward expression he had on his face. "Naruto, don't you have anything better things to do than to harass Tenten?"

"I'm not harassing Tenten!" Naruto argued.

"Tenten, don't stand for it," Sakura told her. "Naruto is the biggest pervert around, _be careful._"

"Sakura-chaaaan, don't word it like that," Naruto groaned.

"He even has this nasty jutsu," Sakura whispered.

"It's only for emergencies," Naruto tried to explain.

"That doesn't change the fact that you shouldn't be going around doing stuff like that!" Sakura snapped as she held up her fist towards him, causing the blonde to immediately back down. Tenten watched the two, unsure of what to say at first, but then started laughing, causing both Naruto and Sakura to look at her.

"Sakura-chan, did you hand out any Valentine's?" Tenten soon asked, causing the pink haired girl to blush.

"Um, not yet," she admitted, "But I am." She opened the top to the box of chocolates to reveal what she had purchased. "I'm going to give them to someone special."

"But are they special if you didn't make them yourself?" Tenten suddenly asked. She wasn't trying to be rude, but had a genuine child-like innocence towards everything she said. She hadn't even realized that she had made Sakura suddenly feel very embarrassed.

"I...um..." Sakura began, however Tenten continued, "I mean, don't you want to put your love in your cooking?"

"I do," Sakura told her with an awkward laugh. "I um, I only need the box-"

"But is that even special?" Tenten asked, causing Sakura to panic.

"Well, um, goodbye, I have many, many things to do!" Sakura announced with a loud laugh and shoved the chocolates into Tenten's hands before hurrying off. Tenten waved, however Naruto stood there, confused and unsure of what had just happened. The brunette handed the box of chocolates to Naruto.

"It's not as special as making them yourself, but here you go," she told him.

"Thank you, Tenten!" Naruto told her. "But, these were Sakura-chan's."

"Geez Naruto, you don't understand women at all," Tenten told him with a sigh as she patted him on the shoulder. She was right, he didn't understand women or girls. What he needed was someone that he could go to for honest advice. Hopefully this guru would be able to help him! If not, then he wasn't sure who he could go to. He supposed there was his own team leader, Kakashi-sensei.

Little did Naruto realize, as he and Tenten were walking to the guru, someone was watching him from around the corner. Hinata held tightly to the side of the building, her heart beating ever so quickly. "I didn't realize that Tenten...was his type," she whispered to herself. Part of her wanted to give up, but today was Valentine's day. Hinata was determined that today would be the day she would finally confess her feelings for Naruto. So she continued to follow the two.

Tenten and Naruto came to the little hut that the love guru was staying in, however there was a lengthy line that stretched out of the doorway.

"Why are there so many people?!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed. "I thought that everyone would be off celebrating Valentine's Day!"

"Maybe they're like you and don't have anyone?" Tenten supposed with a shrug causing Naruto's entire body to tense up. Before he could snap at the girl he noticed Shino leave the little hut. The only problem was that Shino's name had completely left the blonde's mind. The only thing that Naruto paid attention to, was the bracelet that was around the boy's wrist. "I wonder what the love guru told him," Naruto mumbled, grabbing Tenten's attention. "Ah yeah, I wonder," she agreed.

It wasn't until after an hour that it was finally their turn to enter the hut. It was lined with beads and various antiques and mysterious relics. The space was cluttered to the point where the only place that he would be able to sit, was in a chair that seemed to jut out of the center of the mess. Although Naruto realized that there was only one chair. "Where are you going to sit?" he whispered to Tenten, but the girl soon flicked him in the forehead. "I'll wait outside. Have fun!"

Have fun...he wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to do that. He looked towards the woman sitting across from the table that separated them. Naruto took a moment to look at her. She definitely looked a lot older than he imagined, and she wasn't nearly as pretty either. Naruto hadn't even realized that he was staring until the woman cleared her throat, causing him to jump a little in his seat.

"You have a question about your love life?" she asked him.

Naruto blushed heavily. "Well, uh, I wouldn't say _love_ life. I really...just want to know if I'll receive a valentine..."

"I'm not a psychic, but I can offer advice and I can give you a trinket that should give you good luck," she told him.

Naruto frowned unsure if this was what he wanted or not.

After he left her hut, he glanced down at the bracelet that was around his wrist, as he thought back to the advice she gave him. He was supposed to just _jump in. _He didn't see how that was going to do anything for him. At least he had his box of chocolates!

"NARUTO!" Ino called out causing him to cringe a little before glancing over towards her.

"Have you seen Sasuke-kun?" she eagerly asked.

He didn't know what it was, but just hearing Sasuke's name caused his face to twist a bit. "I have to finish the rest of my surprise for him, but do you think you could do a teenzy weezy little favor for me?"

"I don't see why I should," Naruto said with a blank look on his face.

"Because if you don't I'll make your life a living hell," she growled.

"Fine, fine," he groaned.

"Good," Ino giggled before handing him a letter. "Give this to Sasuke-kun for me."

Naruto rolled his eyes, but didn't protest against it. "Fine. Is there anything else?"

"No, not that I can think of," she told him, but before she could hurry off, she remembered something that she wanted to add. "Tell Sasuke-kun to meet me out in near the lake by the training ground~" She giggled, then hurried off.

Once again Hinata watched another girl give Naruto a Valentine and felt her entire body feel tense as her confidence started to drop. Then suddenly Naruto glanced over in her direction causing her entire face to turn red. _'Just call out to him,'_ she told herself, but she couldn't make a sound. Then suddenly he started waving at her, causing her heart to start beating rapidly in her chest. She fainted.

"KIBA!" he called out as one of his 'rivals' rushed over towards him. Akamaru offered a friendly bark from atop of the brunette's head. "Happy Valentine's Day," Naruto told him, which earned a strange look from the other.

"We're both boys, Naruto. Don't say things like that or people will get the wrong idea," Kiba warned him as he nervously looked around.

"About what?" the blonde asked...feeling incredibly clueless.

"Ah geez, you're even wearing one of those girly bracelets!" Kiba added as he gestured to the beaded bracelet around Naruto's wrist.

"It's not girly!" Naruto argued.

"Where did you get it from?"

"The love guru," the blonde replied confidently, however Kiba wasn't convinced.

"You do realize that the only people who go to the _love guru_ are either girls or gay."

Naruto's mouth dropped open and looked down at his braclet then back at the boy with the dog. "But, but, but I saw your teammate!"

"Hinata's a _girl_," Kiba reminded him.

"No! Not Hinata! It was the one with the bugs," he tried to explained.

"Shino?" Kiba answered in disbelief. When Naruto nodded, Kiba suddenly looked very troubled. "Well, I'm going to get to the bottom of this!"

"Before you go, did you notice anything _different_?" Naruto asked.

Kiba gave him a strange look, but couldn't figure out what answer Naruto wanted.

"I have these!" Naruto told him as he gestured to the box of chocolates and the note that Ino had given him.

"You probably stole those," Kiba laughed and then saluted the blonde before hurrying off.

"Fucking asshole," Naruto grumbled.

"As if you could fuck anyone's asshole," he heard a familiar, yet irritating, voice say. He glanced over to see Sasuke Uchiha walking by with his hands in his pockets.

"UH HUH! AND YOU COULD?!" Naruto snapped, however Sasuke never once lost his cool. "Of course," he shrugged. "Don't feel bad Naruto, you don't seem like the type of person who'd want to do any of the fucking anyways."

The blonde felt his entire body start shaking as he resisted the urge to strange the ravenette.

"I mean, _you're _the one who Kaka-sensei fingered," Sasuke chuckled as he walked past him. "Oh and your bracelet really _suits_ you."

Naruto had wanted punch the male in the back of the head but remembered Ino's Valentine. He also remembered how angry the blonde would be if he didn't deliver it for her. _'Why do I have to be the messenger?'_ he mentally groaned.

"Sasuke," Naruto called out causing the male to stop.

"Think of an actual comeback? I hear it takes longer for blondes to process things," Sasuke taunted.

Without saying anything else Naruto held out the Valentine to him, causing the Uchiha to blush from pure embarrassment. "It's for you," Naruto grumbled as Sasuke hesitantly took the piece of paper.

There written upon the paper was a short message.

I really like you, please go out with me.

"Um..." Sasuke began.

"It's a secret admirer thing," Naruto told him as he fought against his own irritation. "You're supposed to meet her at the lake near the training grounds. Sometime tonight...or something like that."

"She...trusted you?" Sasuke asked, although he was still wasn't sure of how he was supposed to feel.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Naruto grumbled.

"Because you're a loser," Sasuke said as he shoved the valentine in his pocket. "Give me a hint. What does she look like?"

"She's blonde and has...blue eyes," Naruto told him after taking a moment to think back to what Ino looked like. "Oh and she's a ninja and our age-"

"Right," Sasuke said rather smugly, "Thanks for the Valentine, Naruto. And tell this _girl _that I'll _think_ about it." He was walking away, just like that, and something about Sasuke not even being grateful towards the fact that he had girls wanting to be his Valentine, infuriated Naruto.

"ASSHOLE!" he yelled as he threw the box of chocolates at Sasuke, but the boy used his quick reflexes to catch it before it managed to hit him. "Thanks," the ravenette chuckled and continued on his way.

Naruto was glad that Sasuke was gone, but now he didn't have anything to give Sakura. Maybe instead of asking an old woman about what to do for Valentine's Day, he should ask an expert? "I'll fine Iruka-sensei or Kaka-sensei," he told himself before darting off. He was determined to make this Valentine's Day different from all of the rest. He _wasn't_ going to be labeled a loser!

* * *

OoC: Thank you for reading! I wanted to do something fun and random. xD This story won't have nearly as many chapters as Medical Strawberries but it's definitely lighter. I'm going to explore a lot of pairings that I personally am a fan of. So there will be some yaoi and yuri, because I lovelovelove it. Haven't decided if there will be any sexiness or not. Not sure. Anywho, please** review**! xoxoxo


	2. Gain Some Confidence

VALENTINE'S DAY LOVE ROULETTE

CHAPTER TWO

GAIN SOME CONFIDENCE

* * *

Naruto sat at Ichiraku with his former teacher, Iruka, as he chowed down on another bowl of ramen. "So you want girls to like you?" Iruka asked him, earning a nod out of Naruto as he continued to eat. "Ah, I see. Well, have you tried putting yourself out there?" Naruto briefly stopped eating to look over at the dark haired adult. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, put yourself out there? Have you let any of them know that you're interested?" he asked.

"Hahaha, no," Naruto told him as he looked back at his empty bowl of ramen. "They would laugh."

"Well, it's a thought...I mean it's better than eating tons and tons of ramen," Iruka told him with a shrug, causing Naruto's mouth to drop open in disbelief. "But I love ramen!" he protested.

"Me too!" Chouji agreed causing Naruto to glance over and see that Chouji had already gone through three bowls. Naruto on the other hand was on his fifth. He briefly groaned as he wondered if he was eating too much. "Valentine's day is overrated," Chouji voiced before starting on his fourth bowl of ramen. "I say do what makes you happy."

"Did you receive any Valentines?" Naruto asked.

Chouji suddenly looked very annoyed.

"Don't worry guys, it'll happen eventually," Iruka told them, which caused both Naruto and Chouji to offer blank expressions.

"Did it ever happen for you?" they both asked, causing the teacher to clear his throat. "Of course I have."

"I don't think you've ever received a valentine have you, Iruka-sensei," Naruto voiced suspiciously.

"Well, what do you know! I should probably pay before the two of you eat up my salary," Iruka awkwardly laughed as he drew out his wallet and put down his money. He offered a wave towards Chouji and Naruto and hurried off.

"Yeah, I don't think he's ever had a valentine..." Chouji muttered before looking back down at his bowl. "Good riddance! Valentine's Day is overrated."

"It's such a drag," Shikamaru agreed as he entered the ramen shop.

_'I guess neither of them got Valentines either...' _Naruto supposed.

"It's the one day of the year where girls are more irritating than usual," Chouji complained. He moved to take another bite of ramen, but saw that it was all gone. "Don't worry, I'll buy you another bowl," Shika voiced as he took a seat. He gestured for Teuchi to bring Chouji a refill. His daughter Ayame walked by to retrieve their empty bowls when Naruto suddenly asked, "Ayame-chan, do you have a valentine?"

"Me?" she questioned before shaking her head, but added, "But it would be cool to have one."

_'For a girl, Ayame-chan doesn't seem boy-crazy like Sakura-chan or Ino,' _ Naruto thought to himself.

"He would be cool and mysterious and strong and-" she cut herself short when she realized that her father was glancing over in her direction. Very quietly she whispered to the boys, "but this boy hasn't asked me yet." A light laugh broke from her lips as she glanced at the three and asked, "So are either of you going to try and get Valentines?"

"Nope," Chouji answered.

"Nah," Shika agreed.

Naruto sighed heavily, so Ayame crouched down near where he was seated, and said, "Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'm sure you'll have a Valentine."

"How do you know?" Naruto asked.

"Because I know everything," she giggled before continuing on with her work.

"I still think it's overrated," Chouji voiced with a groan.

"So you don't want one at all?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Nope," Chouji answered.

"It's because you're fat right?" Naruto laughed

Shika immediately was panicked as Chouji suddenly became enraged. Before Chouji could grab Naruto, Shika wrapped his arms around him to hold him back. "He didn't mean it Chouji!" That didn't stop Chouji from trying his hardest to attack the other ninja. Naruto awkwardly chuckled before hurrying away from the ramen shop.

It wasn't until he was a distance away from Chouji and Shika that he slowed down. Naruto glanced over at the bracelet around his wrist and thought back to things that Kiba and Sasuke said. "Fuck them," he mumbled to himself. There was nothing wrong with his good luck trinket. He had seen plenty of boys wearing them.

Then that's when he saw Neji walking down the path looking more irritated than usual. Naruto jogged over to the teenager and asked, "What's up?"

"Do you mean literally or figuratively?" Neji blankly asked as he continued walking.

"Geez, what's wrong with everyone!" Naruto complained, "It's like everyone decided that they wanted to be crabby today or something."

"For someone who isn't dating anyone, you sure are defensive over valentines day," Neji pointed out, causing Naruto to huff out of pure frustration. "The life of a shinobi is short!" Naruto pointed out.

"You're also a genin, I doubt you'll be doing anything dangerous any time soon," Neji countered, causing Naruto feel annoyed once again. "Fine Naruto, I'll _humor_ you. Happy Valentines day."

Naruto glared at him.

"How many valentines have you received?" Neji asked, although he didn't seem interested in the conversation.

"Haha, for your information I've already received two!" Naruto boasted.

"Right," Neji answered sarcastically.

"Why don't you believe me?!"

"Because you're annoying and loud," Neji told him before continuing on his way.

Was that what people really thought of him? That he was annoying? Was he really all _that_ loud? He sighed and continued to look for Kakashi but he had no idea where the copy-cat ninja would be found. Kakashi was probably his last hope of getting a decent amount of advice. After all, Kakashi was cool. Naruto was sure that he had plenty of women (unlike Iruka-sensei). Tenten rushed over, "Narruuuto," she called out, gaining his attention. "I've got a really good idea!"

"What?" he asked.

"What if we work together to get everyone valentines?" she asked.

"But you can't even get one yourself!" he complained.

TenTen briefly gave him a look before continuing. "I've composed a list of all of the genin and I stuck them in this bag!" She held up a cute little bag made of fabric with stars and hearts. The only thing that closed it up was a ribbon tied draw string. "You reach in and we'll pull out a name and focus on finding them someone special!"

"I'm...sure there's an easier way," Naruto said, but Tenten wasn't listening to him. She reached her hand in and drew out a slip of paper and handed it to the blonde. He opened it and blinked a few times as he read, "Shino?"

"I wonder what kind of people Shino-kun finds cute," Tenten wondered aloud.

"Who's Shino?" Naruto asked.

"The guy with the bugs!"

"Ohhhh, that Shino," he answered with a laugh before handing her back the paper. "Good luck with that, I can't really see Shino getting with anyone."

"And some people could say the same about you," she teased. "We should go find him!"

"But I was looking for Kaka-sensei!" Naruto whined.

"Shino-kun and Kakashi-sensei?" Tenten questioned as she blinked her eyes out of confusion. "I never thought of it before..."

"NO!" Naruto protested as he grabbed at his hair. "I didn't mean it like that! I meant, I need to find Kaka-sensei so I could get good advice on how I could be cool enough to get a valentine!"

"Naruto-kun, you can't force love!" It has to happen!"

"But it's not happening," he whined. "It never happens..."

"No forcing!" she told him before patting his face with both of her hands. "Buck up! Let's go find Shino-kun!"

As they hurried off, once again, Naruto was oblivious to the fact that Hinata was watching him. In her hand she tightly held onto her valentine.

It took them three hours to find Shino. It was only by chance that they caught him living the tea shop. Naruto felt uneasy about approaching him, only because Shino had a strange vibe about him. He didn't seem very approachable. He wasn't charimatic. Frankly he creeped Naruto out 75% of the time. Tenten took to him so easily though, Naruto wasn't sure how she was able to do it.

"Shino-kun!" she greeted, "Happy Valentines day!"

"Happy Valentines day," he voiced with a nod of his head.

Naruto couldn't help but stare at him. He partly understood why Shino didn't have a valentine. He was far too mysterious. Naruto didn't say anything as Tenten started to work her "magic".

"I saw you leave the guru shop, are you interested in someone?" she asked, without any worry of how bold the question may have been. She was completely genuine and even laughed in a carefree manner. Naruto figured the only reason Tenten was able to get away with half of the things she did...was because she was cute.

"I am," Shino admitted, taking Naruto by surprise.

"Ohhhhhh~" Tenten cooed. "Tell me, tell me!"

"It's a secret," Shino added.

"Do you plan on telling her?" Tenten eagerly asked but Shino only shrugged. "I'm not sure," he answered, which caused Tenten to pout in disapproval.

"No! You should," she told him. "You should take that chance! As Guy-sensei always says, you're only young once! We must bask in our youth!" Although the moment the words left her mouth, she couldn't help but want to take them back. Quoting Guy-sensei...was more of a Lee sort of thing.

"There is something you can help me with," Shino voiced, causing Tenten to perk up eagerly. He reached in his coat pocket and pulled out an envelope. "I was told to give this Kiba. If you could do that for me, then I would greatly appreciate it."

"Consider it done," Tenten said as she handed the letter off to Naruto. "Naruto, you give that Kiba while I go with Shino to help him find his valentine!"

"But what about me?" Naruto whined.

"I'll help you later~, now hurry, hurry!"

Naruto didn't know why he couldn't say no to Tenten. He didn't know why he was doing errands for Shino. Although he wondered what kind of girl would give Kiba a valentine. He tried thinking over the different options in his mind. It obviously wasn't Tenten, because he doubted that Shino would give Tenten her own valentine. Sakura and Ino were too wrapped up in Sasuke. "Hinata?" he finally supposed.

"Yes?" Hinata spoke up nervously.

Naruto turned around and saw Hinata standing before him, however her gaze was locked on the ground. Her body was trembling from her nerves. "Oh I didn't see you there," he admitted with a light laugh.

"I...I'm sorry...I...I hope I didn't startle you," she stammered.

"Nah, I'm just on my way to give Kiba a valentine," he admitted.

"Give...one...to...to Kiba-kun?" she gasped.

"Mmhmm, it's a little irritating," he added with a groan. "I have no idea where he is. Hey! Hinata-chan, you're on his team- ohhhh..." Then it hit him, this was Hinata's valentine after all. So he whispered, "Don't worry, I already know."

"You...you do?" she gasped.

He nodded. "Your secret's safe with me. I'm sure you'll get your valentine. You're cute enough. Bye, Hinata-chan!" Naruto dashed off, and Hinata fainted from pure embarrassment.

Fortunately Naruto was able to find Kiba, and the male didn't waste any time to open up his envelope. As he read over what was written, he couldn't help but say, "Huh?" every now and then. "What?" Naruto asked, but Kiba was wrapped up in his note.

"Does she have pretty handwriting?"

"No," Kiba answered.

"Did she leave a name?"

"No."

"What's it say?"

Kiba scratched the back of his head as he handed the note to Naruto, who started to read aloud. "What I feel for you is unnatural. There isn't any telling if anything between us would ever work, but that doesn't mean I'm any less...curious?" Naruto looked up from the note and saw that Kiba was beginning to look embarrassed. "Aren't you happy?" Naruto asked, "Someone wrote you a love letter."

"Uh...yeah," Kiba answered, however he was feeling even more embarrassed by the second.

Naruto continued to read the note, "Blah blah blah, ah yeah, here we are- I'm any less curious. I hope you feel the same way. Let's become adults together." When Naruto read that last part, even his face turned red, as he looked back at Kiba. "I had no idea that Hinata had a wild side!" he exclaimed.

"I doubt Hinata wrote that," Kiba voiced as he pulled the hood of his coat over his head, hoping to shield his embarrassment. "Then who do you think sent it?" Naruto asked. Kiba snatched the note out of his hand and stuffed it in his pocket. "It's not important."

"Ooh! We could ask Shino!" Naruto suggested, "I mean I got the note from him!"

This made Kiba blush even harder.

"Kiba...?" Naruto questioned.

"Hey Naruto, don't you have better things to do?" Kiba asked. "Like putting that gay little braclet of yours to work?"

"It's not gay!" Naruto argued.

"Seeya, Naruto," Kiba began, but before he could dart off, Naruto called out, "Wait!" Even though Kiba didn't want to, he glanced back at Naruto. "Are you going to reply?"

"Reply? What do you mean?"

"Are you going to answer the letter?" Naruto asked.

"Why are you being weird," Kiba scoffed.

"No, I'm serious!" Naruto snapped. "That girl poured her heart into that letter, aren't you going to answer?"

"Fine, if it'll get you off my back," Kiba retorted, however his embarrassment was still apparent. He couldn't give Naruto any eye contact as he said, "Tell Shino to tell her...sure, why not."

"That's it?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Kiba answered.

Then that's when Naruto actually understood what Kiba was saying. His face twisted in an eager yet mischievous manner. "You're going to go through with it?"

"I guess," Kiba answered.

"For someone who's going to have sex I thought you'd be more excited," Naruto gasped.

Kiba swiftly clamped his hand over Naruto's mouth. "Shut up!" he whispered. "Don't spread this to anyone. I'm _serious_."

"Alright, alright," Naruto said as he took a step back from Kiba.

"So do you have the message?"

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto told him as he saluted the male. "Consider it done. Happy Valentine's day, Kiba."

"Yeah...same to um...you," Kiba voiced before hurrying off.

Naruto knew that he would need to report back to Tenten. He wondered if she would be pleased by his progress.

* * *

**OoC: **Writing for Genin Naruto is a lot of fun. I dunno, I have a soft spot for everyone's pre-development stages, back before they matured. lol. I think Tenten is slowly becoming my favorite character. XD Anywho, please be sure to review~


	3. Jump In

VALENTINE'S DAY LOVE ROULETTE

CHAPTER THREE

Jump In

* * *

As Naruto looked for Tenten he suddenly spotted Kakashi reading Makeout paradise (as always). The blonde strolled over to him and eyed him suspiciously. Kakashi slowly glanced over towards the blonde, who continued to watch him. The jounin then took a deep breath as he closed his book and asked, "Is something bothering you, Naruto?"

"Nope," the blonde answered, however he kept eying his teacher.

"Well, if it's nothing, then I guess I'll be on my way," Kakashi casually told him. Before he could move from his spot, Naruto immediately moved in front of him. "Kaka-sensei!" he exclaimed, "I need to know how to get a valentine!"

"Whatever happened to being hokage?" Kakashi asked.

"I never forgot about that!" Naruto argued. "But I want to be able to know how to get a valentine!"

"Is something wrong?" Asuma asked as he walked over.

"It seems Naruto wants to know how to get a valentine," Kakashi lazily explained.

"Ah," Asuma replied.

"Well?" Naruto asked.

"I say you should wait," Kakashi advised. "A girl should ask you."

"I agree. It'll probably be easier for you," Asuma added.

"Just...wait?" Naruto repeated, although he wasn't sure if that was the answer he wanted or not. However it seemed that he wasn't going to get anywhere with this.

He walked around the village searching for Tenten or Shino. The sun was beginning to set in the sky. Valentine's day was almost over and he wasn't able to talk to Sakura. A heavy sigh left his lips and suddenly Tenten strolled beside him. When she sighed, he glanced over towards her. "Did you match everyone?" Naruto asked, which caused the girl to sigh again.

"Some people just don't want to do things the easy way," she told him. "Ino and Sakura said that they would only take Sasuke...and then started arguing with each other about which one was prettier. I started to get a headache, so I walked away."

"Sasuke...huh..." Naruto mumbled.

She huffed again, causing Naruto to glance over in her direction. "Did you ever get a valentine?" The question irritated her even more. Tenten glanced over at Naruto and puffed out her cheeks for a brief moment before saying, "Boys are stupid. None of them understand."

"If you keep talking like that Tenten, then everyone's going to think you like girls," Naruto teased.

Without any hesitation, the girl kicked him in the shin. Immediately he grabbed his leg and hopped around in pain as the girl marched off. Naruto...didn't know that Tenten had a violent side. He carefully released his leg and continued on his way home. Even Kiba was able to get a valentine. Part of him wondered who it was...but Naruto was sure that if he were in Kiba's shoes, he wouldn't care who it was. All he wanted was a valentine. When he arrived at his home, he didn't know why...but he had the urge to look in his mail box. He had a feeling he was kidding himself, however he suddenly saw an envelop. He tugged it out and opened it...and there written on the page was a letter.

Be my valentine

There wasn't a name attached. There was no hint of who sent it. Naruto was blushing and he couldn't stop himself. He still had no idea how to figure out who sent it. He looked into the envelope trying to see if there was anything else. He saw a tiny piece of chocolate and Naruto smiled. Then he giggled eagerly to himself, he turned to go into his house, however stopped when he heard.

"Naruto."

It was Sasuke. Naruto gave him a very annoyed look and asked, "What do you want?" After all, this was _Sasuke_ who was desired by practically everyone.

"You have a valentine. Surprising," he voiced.

"That's right!" Naruto snapped and held out the letter for the ravenette to see. Sasuke only smirked. "But let me guess, you already have tons and tons of valentines right?"

"No. I rejected most of them," Sasuke told him as he stepped closer. "I only kept one."

"Sakura's?" Naruto questioned.

"No," Sasuke voiced, which surprised the blonde. He had assumed that Sakura would have jumped at the chance to shower Sasuke with gifts. Unless _she_ was Naruto's secret admirer. After all, Naruto remembered that she was was trying to make homemade chocolates. Naruto's thoughts were immediately cut short when he felt Sasuke kiss him. It was very brief, but shocking nonetheless. Naruto wasn't sure if he was supposed to embarrassed or flail his arms in disgust. "Thanks for the chocolate," Sasuke added, causing Naruto to blush even more.

"So it was you," Naruto questioned.

Sasuke laughed.

"That's not funny!" Naruto snapped.

"Who said I was joking," Sasuke teased.

"Fine. Then yes," Naruto suddenly stated, which caused Sasuke to stop smiling. "What?"

"I'll hold you to that," Naruto told him, before grinning, "Unless you were _faking_."

"No, I wasn't," Sasuke protested.

"Then you're my valentine," Naruto laughed.

"Good," Sasuke smirked before pushing Naruto against the door and kissed him again. Once again, Naruto resisted the urge to flail. His body was incredibly tense and it amused Sasuke. "If you're so cool with finally having a valentine, then kiss back." "Fine!" Naruto snapped and pressed his lips against Sasuke's. Naruto hadn't even realized that Sasuke had baited him into it, until he felt the other boy kiss him back. The kiss was a lot different from the one they had in the classroom...because this one wasn't accidental. There was a spark that Naruto couldn't fully describe. He had completely forgotten that they were outside.

"What the fuck?!" Kiba exclaimed when he caught sight of the two.

"Why are you so surprised?" Shino asked.

"That's Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha! How are you not surprised?!" Kiba questioned before shaking his teammate.

"Because I knew that I wasn't the only one who wanted to become closer with his teammate," Shino voiced rather seriously, causing Kiba to blush out of embarrassment. He quickly looked around hoping that no one heard him. "Shut up, Shino!" Kiba commanded rather quietly.

Shino adjusted his sunglasses and continued walking. Kiba hurried after him so that his pace was equal with his. "So the thing in the letter..." Kiba began.

"Are you saying you want to?" Shino asked as though he had lost interest.

"Yes," Kiba mumbled.

"What did you say?" Shino asked.

"YES, DAMMIT!" Kiba snapped.

So Shino leaned and kissed the other boy causing Kiba to push back. "Not out here you idiot!" the boy growled. "Then I guess you don't want to," Shino voiced with a shrug and continued walking. Even though he felt embarrassed, Kiba suddenly grabbed onto Shino's arm, causing the other boy to look back at him. His nerves were getting the best of him. He leaned in and kissed his teammate. To his surprise a bug didn't crawl into his mouth. He quickly pulled away from the kiss. "Happy?"

"Yes," Shino simply replied, causing Kiba to roll his eyes. "Happy Valentine's day."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Kiba replied as he tugged up the hood of his coat to shield his face. "Happy Valentine's day to you too."

end.

* * *

**OoC:** And it's done, my attempt of writing something funny. lol. I'll probably go back to writing about the nin in Shippuden-ness though. lol. I just really miss Sasuke. D: And Naruto wise, Shippuden I've read, and Part I I've watched. So anything part I is based off the anime, and part II is based off the manga. Please review~. My next Naru-yaoi story, I'll be sure to take it more seriously lol


End file.
